1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for identifying objects appearing on a map created by a mobile robot, and more particularly, to a system and method for improving readability of a map representing objects existing in a space by using various types of object identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recognition ability and determination ability have been added to robots that were introduced in industrial sites to perform simple assembling or processes, robots have been able to perform more advanced functions.
Moreover, unlike a stationary robot fixed to a certain place or installed in a preconfigured work environment, a mobile robot that can move by itself can be used in an extended work area such as an arbitrary work place or an outdoor space. Accordingly, the mobile robot is superior to the stationary robot since the mobile robot can play a greater variety of parts and perform a greater variety of tasks.
Robots are being used today to do tasks in places such as the deep sea and in nuclear power plants, which are dangerous and difficult to approach for humans. Mobile robots need to have the ability to autonomously set a work path, detect obstacles, and avoid collision to move and perform tasks in places in which satisfactory information cannot be obtained in advance.
Recently, simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) used by a robot to automatically build up a map within an unknown environment while at the same time keeping track of its current position has been researched and developed.
When a user controls a mobile robot using a map created using robot localization, information on various objects existing in the space is provided and regions to which the mobile robot can enter and other regions are visually shown.
Accordingly, the user can more accurately command and control the mobile robot than when controlling the mobile robot with only an image that the mobile robot receives.
However, when a map created through measurement by a mobile robot is used as it is, readability is not good enough for a user to easily and quickly control the mobile robot.
Therefore, a user interface enabling a user to easily identify objects on a map and indicating what the objects are is desired.